


The Nature Of Crushes

by isxbella



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, i love the them, implied that they have crushes on each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isxbella/pseuds/isxbella
Summary: “It’s not a stupid girl thing, boys get crushes too! Ask Brian!”
Relationships: Brian/Adam Young (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Nature Of Crushes

“I don’t see,” Wensleydale said with a sophisticated tone that shouldn’t belong to a thirteen-year-old, “why we’re all expected to be falling in love already.”

“My mum’s always asking when I’m going to get a girlfriend,” Adam agreed. He was sat on top of the abandoned bus shelter, balancing a tennis ball in one finger.

Pepper sighed. “Just because you haven’t got a crush on anyone right now, doesn’t mean it’ll stay that way forever.”

Adam went red, and Wensleydale responded after some consideration. “But your crush on Greasy Johnson, surely it’s just a silly phase. A girl thing.”

Brian and Adam nodded at this. Pepper did not.

“It’s not a stupid girl thing, boys get crushes too! Ask Brian!” she retorted, crossing her arms and glaring daggers at Wensleydale. 

Wensleydale and Adam turned to Brian expectantly. Brian put the last of his Twix bar into his mouth slowly. 

“I have a crush,” he decided to say eventually. “But it doesn’t really matter because he’ll never like me back if I live to be a thousand.”

Adam was a bit too quick to reply. “You really have a crush? And on a boy?”

“‘S that alright?”

“Yeah,” Adam said with a grin. “More than alright.”

“Well?” Pepper asked. “Who?”

Adam gave her his best withering gaze. “I don’t think friends should go round insisting on knowing people’s crushes.”

A woman walking past with her dog tutted at them. Pepper gave her the two-fingered salute. 

“Okay then,” Wensleydale said. “Do you want to copy my French homework?”


End file.
